Crazy
by ShatteredAngelWings
Summary: After her latest schizophrenic mishap, Chloe's sent to Lyle House…for Disturbed Teens. There, she meets Derek, Tori, Simon, Nate and Liz. How are they going to survive Rae and Royce's wrath under the same roof? And what of Ramon, who seems to be inching closer and closer to her?
1. Chapter 1

Crazy

One

Group Home For Disturbed Kids

"CAN'T YOU SEE him?!" Chloe screamed, thrashing against the paramedics in white scrubs holding her down. One of them reached across her belly to grab the thick leather strap and brought it across the gurney. She started to cry as the janitor's face melted away, chunks of black skin peeling away, melting like plastic.

"Now can you see me, girly?" he wheezed, a chunk splattering on her chest. Screaming renewed, she kicked out her legs; the female EMT held them down while the male one stuck Chloe's arm. Ice pumped into her veins like slush and her head started to feel fuzzy, slow. Above her, the janitor was laughing hysterically, swaying like he was caught in a breeze.  
His laughter reminded her of Mom, laughing behind Chloe as they rode an elephant at a zoo when she was little, the ground swaying, they were swaying…like the janitor…

Chloe's eyelids were bobbing as she fought to stay awake, the sticky fog wrapping around her eyes. She tried to blink but it didn't clear away the fuzz.

"One, two, three."

She barely registered being lifted as reality faded away.

oOo

When Chloe woke up, Aunt Lauren was leaning over Chloe, her cheeks red with tear stains. She dabbed at her nose with a crumpled up tissue. "A group home," she spat out to and Chloe absently watched wisps of dark red hair escape her bun. Chloe always thought it was amusing that her aunt's hair was red but she explained her and Mom's dad was blonde, their mother a redhead.

The girl sat up slowly. Her mouth tasted like lemon-soaked cotton and her entire body felt groggy, heavy, weighed down with big, fat dumbbells. "G-g-group h-home?" she asked, confused. "This was your last chance, Chloe. You've been in too much trouble, too many…episodes with you…illness," Aunt Lauren explained slowly, her blue eyes flaring with anger.

Chloe picked at the scratchy blanket.

"I forgot to take my medication this morning," she admitted softly. Aunt Lauren let out an angry huff as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Chloe sank back into the bed and pulled the scratchy blanket up to her chin, feeling humiliated and tired. Sleep tugged at her and she was more than glad to sink into the oblivion it welcomed.

oOo

The next time she woke up, Chloe found herself in a pale, yellowy room, Ozzie, her stuffed koala, tucked in her arms, heavy comforter pulled up to her chin. Outside, there was noise and she buried her face in Ozzie's fake fur. He smelled like her mother.

"Oh," said a light voice and Chloe watched through half-lidded eyes as a blonde girl in Gap jeans looked at her, long hair tickling the schizophrenic's cheeks. "I'm Liz."

Chloe ignored the outstretched hand. "Chloe," she stated apprehensively, sitting up while cradling Ozzie to her nonexistent chest. "Where am I?" she asked, watching Liz flip through some shirts that Chloe recognize as hers.

"Lyle Home for Disturbed Youths," answered the girl cheerfully. Chloe's head pounded viciously. How could Liz be so happy, sitting there, humming the Hanna Montana theme song, when she was in a _group home _for crazies? Chloe barely paid attention as Liz chattered her ear off.

Feeling a bit more aware, Chloe kicked off her covers and swing her legs to the edge of the bed.

A pair of grey-white hands shot out and wrapped around the skin where her jeans twisted away from her socks. A trembling took over her body. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and remained stony.

"Chloe?"

The hands vanished. The laugh that bounced around from under the mattress sent chills racking through her belly. "I-I—" Chloe stuttered, her mind chunky and sluggish from sedatives and sleep. "I have schizophrenia," she admitted quietly. "Oh."

Liz seemed at a loss of words but then she noticed Chloe's red-streaked hair and, as the pair made their way down a set of stairs on the right side of a divide upper floor, she babbled reassuring, normal chatter in Chloe's ear about dyeing her hair blue.

oOo

"That's Tori. She's my best fiend but she's really moody," Liz whispered to Chloe as she gestured to a spiky, dark-haired girl leaning over a magazine at the kitchen table. She seemed…nice?

"That's Rachelle, or Rae. Bit of a diva. Likes things her way. She's got a thing for fire." The girl Liz pointed out was a copper-skinned, copper-haired, curvy beauty lounging in a loveseat, watching reruns of the Powerpuff Girls. She looked harmless enough.

"Hey, New Girl," said a voice behind them and a guy stepped out from Liz's right side. He was cute, with spiky, dark blonde hair, a charismatic grin, and almond-shaped brown eyes.  
"That's Simon. He's got anxiety, like Peter. And Derek's―when'd you get there?"

Chloe looked over and a little yelp escaped her. The guy was tall and broad, with long, scruffy black hair, electrifying green eyes and golden skin; the only unattractive thing about him was the scowl on his face and the acne making his cheeks red and scarred but he made it look attractive.

"Derek's antisocial. Ain't that right, bro?" Simon said with a smile at Tori. The girl flipped him off casually and he laughed. "H-h-hi," Chloe managed; Derek's eyes flickering to her mouth was his response. Liz continued to talk. "This is Chloe, she's got schizophrenia. And I'm Liz, as you know! I'm…hmm…what did they call it? Oh, yeah, anger management issues."

Chloe nodded as Derek brushed her arm; a shock of warmth spread through her fingers. "Sorry," he grunted. She could feel her face become an inferno. "I-I—"

"New Girl!" sneered a voice and Chloe turned, finding Rachelle standing there, her braids swinging and gleaming in the light. The TV was playing a Lana Del Ray song that made Chloe want to sway.

"Back off, Rae," snarled Tori, rising to her combat boots that Chloe was sure would hurt if she kicked someone with. Rachelle flashed a sugary smile that made Chloe nervous.

"Hello, Derek," Rachelle purred.

Chloe glanced behind her, her eyes coming in contact with his dark blue sweatshirt. He was tense against her shoulder and he radiated heat and a bit of BO. He shifted closer, his knee bumping her thigh.

Rachelle's eyes flitted to Chloe and the blonde shrank back, back against Derek. His hand gripped her elbow firmly and he was rock hard against her back, muscular. It was comforting, almost.

"H-hi," Chloe managed without stuttering too badly. Rachelle's sharp eyes honed in on her. "I-I—" "Spit it out. Liz, see if you can slap her on the back. Restart her," Rachelle giggled cruelly before sweeping away, ogling Derek openly. Tears of embarrassment flooded Chloe's vision as the coppery girl headed upstairs.

"Can I rip her throat out?" Derek rumbled and she laughed suddenly, remembering the tv series _Teen Wolf_. "I'm afraid that's too kind," Liz said in a cheerful voice. Tori and Simon shook their heads while Chloe wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand.

As they headed for the living room, planning on watching _Tangled_, Chloe thought she saw a glimpse of blonde hair and the smell of lavender invaded her nose.

_Mom._ She stared hard at the spot, willing her mother's ghost to appear, wishing desperately. "Chloe?" It was Simon, with his kind eyes and easy attitude. "Come on."

_The first day in a group home is always…eventful._


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy

Two

The Laundry Room Incident

The boys were nice but Derek seemed to keep his distance from her after that first day. What kind of freak thought she saw ghosts? And her dead mom to boot! Chloe paused, her hands holding a lacy thong marked _Tori_ and wondered how she could get her hands on her little girl, cotton panties.

"Chloe…"A voice, low and gravelly, rose behind her in a moaning wail; she whipped around and her heart thumped when she didn't see anyone. She folded the thong and added it to the growing pile of girls' clothes. She picked out a pair of boxers with little Lego men running around on them and snorted to herself.

"Chloe…baby…" A woman's voice this time and she whipped around again, expecting to see her mother standing there. There was only the open door and the wall below the staircase. "I'm n-not listening!" she whimpered as she tried to shut out the voice.

_Damn, damn, damn. Why now? Why her? _Chloe clamped her hands over her ears to block out her mother's voice, which grew louder and louder until she was screaming at her daughter. "Chloe?" asked a voice and she yelped, losing her balance and nearly whacking her face on the edge of the cabinet.

A dark-haired boy stood there, looking concerned. He was attractive, with coppery skin like Rachelle's, dark curls, and even darker eyes. His tight black t-shirt stretched across his lean chest and his jeans looked tighter than Chloe's tightest pair.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping closer. His voice seemed too smooth, too rich, and it made her hands sweat as she crouched down and picked up the fallen boxer shorts. She stopped as her mind screamed. She never met this boy. She'd met Derek and Simon and Liz had mentioned there being a third boy.

This must be him.

"Royce, right?" she said as she folded the boxers and pulled out a dark sail of a shirt. She folded it up neatly and set about sorting socks into pairs. The dark-haired boy crouched down beside her and smiled a disarming smile that made her shy away. Anger flashed across his eyes. "Yeah," he said with a smile. The anger was still there, simmering just beneath the surface.

She finished up folding the clean laundry and picked up the baskets, stacking them carefully. "Give me one," he suggested with that smile that she was starting to hate. She shook her head as she started forward, feeling a prickle run down her spine. "I-I'm g-good. Thank you though," she answered politely.

She was barely out of the laundry room when he grabbed her upper arm hard and the baskets crashed to the floor as he yanked her back. Her head hit the edge of the washer machine and pain exploded.

"I want you, Chloe," Royce hissed and his spittle was hot on her face as he leaned over her. His hands were on her chest, squeezing her breasts, hard fingers digging into her skin.

She started to cry.

"Get off her!" a new voice roared viciously and then Royce was sailing up, kicking, clawing, and snarling. He landed in a heap by the door and hit one of the baskets; his face was bright red with anger. A vein throbbed in his forehead. Derek stood there, eyes inhumane as he stood there, chest heaving.

"I'll get you. And you'll be mine," hissed the fallen boy. Derek bristled. "Not if I can help it," he snarled and mock-lunged; Royce scrambled out of the way and his footsteps faded. "Scum bag," Tori's voice hissed outside the door.

"Whore."

Chloe's head pounded as she sat up slowly, her bicep throbbing. She started to cry when she saw the ugly bruise of Royce's hand. "Chloe, are you okay?" Derek's worried green eyes met hers and she felt better already, the pain receding.

His hand was gripping her knee firmly while he turned her head this way and that way, telling her to look right, to look left, to follow his finger. "Let me see your head."

He crawled behind her and his warm, gentle fingers pulled away the hair; her head felt light and sticky. "Shit, hey, hey, wake up. Stay awake for me, okay?" He patted her cheeks a few times. She could feel her eyes drooping.

"Tori, get—"

"Dear Lord, boy, what did you do?"

oOo

The beeping of a heart monitor woke Chloe. Her heart was beating fast, pounding against her chest; Aunt Lauren rushed in and shushed her, tears dripping onto her face.

"Chloe, please, calm down."

After several deep breaths, her heart rate slowed down. "Where's Derek?" Chloe asked, sipping the warm water Aunt Lauren had shoved in her hands. The doctor's lips pursed. "I plan on pressing charges, Chloe," she said.

Chloe shook her head. "No, please, don't do that. He'll—" "Derek won't hurt you again, sweetheart." Horror washed over the schizophrenic. "Derek didn't _do _anything! I was trying to carry the basket and slipped on a sock that I hadn't noticed and cracked my head. He found me and tried to keep me awake," Chloe explained, frustration rising.

"Chloe, we saw the bruise."

"That's from—" Chloe clamped her mouth shut. "Derek would _never _hurt me. Sure, he's a bit rude and standoffish but he's a good guy!" Chloe argued, voice rising when her aunt ignored her and turned to the doorway to leave. "Don't treat me like a little girl!" she screamed and Aunt Lauren froze. "It never matters what _I _want, does it? It's always y-you…ever since Mom died, you've been trying to replace—"

The slap sent her head reeling and cheek burning. Tears filled Chloe's eyes. "Don't you _ever _speak to me that way. I may not be your mother but I'm the closest damn thing you have, Chloe! Your father isn't even home half the time. He isn't fit to be a parent. He killed my sister and he's going to let you drag yourself through the mud by covering for the man who abuses you!"

"Derek didn't do _anything_, Dr. Fellows. I was the one who was with Chloe. I ran upstairs to get the new top I needed when I heard a crash and ran back down to find Chloe on the floor," came a smooth, feminine voice. Tori stepped in, dark eyes flashing when she saw the handprint on Chloe's cheek.

"Derek came to pick up the boys' laundry and found her. I went for help but one of the nurses had already heard Chloe fall," continued the punk girl, stepping closer.

"I'll drop the charges," Aunt Lauren whispered and shuffled out of the room. As soon as the door clicked behind the doctor, Chloe burst into tears. Tori cautiously wrapped her arms around the crying girl and whispered reassurances. "It'll be okay," she murmured, rubbing Chloe's back.

"I hope so," said a rumbling voice and Chloe's head snapped up, meeting Derek's.


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy

Three

Hospital Chit-Chats

Static crackled in her eyes as Chloe shifted on the bed, staring up at Derek with wide, blood-shot eyes. He stood there, dressed in the same blue sweatshirt that he'd worn on the first day, hair raked back with his fingers, looking out of place but not entirely unwelcome.

"D-Derek."

His eyes burned into her. "Yeah. Simon—" He stopped abruptly and his cheeks flushed dark. He looked cute like that, shy and unsure. It was almost…amusing. "Just proclaim your undying love," Tori muttered. Chloe hid a laugh by coughing. Derek turned even redder but he glared instead of flushing.

"Shut up," he muttered.

"Oh, and Tori, Liz is looking for you," he smirked and Tori's eyes sparkled at the mention of the blonde girl and she was up and out before Chloe could so much as blink. "You d-did that t-to get r-r-rid of h-her, right?" she said as soon as the door swung shut. He shuffled closer and stood at the foot of her bed.

"Nah." He shook his head and pieces of hair fell into his face; he looked much more attractive with his hair pushed out of his handsome face. "Tori's got a thing for Liz," Derek explained as Chloe sipped her metallic water. She hacked, coughing as water went down the wrong way, and apologized. "S-she a-and L-Liz?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Is that a problem?"

Her cheeks flamed. "N-no. I-I ju-just thought S-Simon a-and Tori were, w-well, y-you k-know," she mumbled. He snorted a laugh and it made her relax, made her heart stop pounding like a jackhammer…slightly.

She played with the blanket covering her lap before she spoke. "My aunt thought you did something," she said slowly, picking at her now short nails. It was like they were afraid she'd scratch someone to death.

His eyes darkened. "Did what, exactly?" he asked and the anger was there, bubbling softly but she was one hundred—_okay, _ninety-nine point nine percent sure he'd never, _ever _hurt her like Royce wanted to.

"She thought," Chloe swallowed hard passed the lump forming in her throat, "thought you were the one who—" She bit her lip and slipped up her sleeve, revealing the angry black bruises. "—Who did _this_. And attempted t-to r-r-r—" Blinking furiously against the swarming tears, she ducked her head down.

"Never." His voice startled her and she jumped, fumbling with the empty glass. He was right next to her now but he was like a strong, hard statue as he stared down at her, face set in an emotionless mask.

"I would _never_ hurt you like that. Intentionally." His eyes drifted to her face.

"That's what I told her. Said it wasn't you." She was aware of her cheek throbbing. "Did she hit you?" he demanded suddenly. Chloe shrank away. "N-no. I-I sa-said something I-I shouldn't ha-have. I a-accused her of trying replace m-my mom." The side of her bed dipped. Her eyes shot from the wall to his massive frame. "Where is she?"

A whimpering sob escape despite her best to squash it.

"Dead."

Silence. And then, "I'm sorry." She waved off his apology. "Don't be. It's not exactly something I like to broadcast." She offered a shrug, absently. "I shouldn't have—" He shut up then, jaw working like he was upset. She cracked a tiny smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Derek?" She leaned forward.

He turned and jerked back, his face reddening as they sat close, almost intimately so. "Don't be s-so hard on yourself," she said. Sucking in his cheek, he nodded. "Okay. Oh, this is for you."

He pulled out something from beside the bed, the rustling and crackling of a plastic bag sounded so loud in her ears, and then he was straightening up, eyes on the window.

Chloe followed his gaze and groaned; he turned to her. "You know them?" She nodded. "They're my friends from school." She tried to peek around his huge bicep to see what he was holding but he shifted, angling his shoulder to block her view. Did he not want her to see it or something?

"Before the incident?"

She brushed back a curl from her cheek, pausing to finger a small cut. "I forgot to t-take my m-m-meds that day." She wrinkled her nose. "Beth and Kari will probably harass you."

He grunted in reply and she relaxed, admiring the way his hair curled on his shoulders. "You look good with your hair like that," she blurted. He stiffened and then slowly, released deep breath. "Thanks."

The door slammed opened and Kari's loud voice filled the room, along with her god-awful perfume. Derek rose to his feet. "Get better soon," he told her firmly and there was a hint of…affection maybe, more like concern…as he pressed something into her arms.

"It's a wolf. I like wolves. How'd you—" Her question was interrupted when Kari screeched, "Chloe Saunders! Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes before his hand touched hers, his fingers lingering, thumb stroking absently, sending heat waves down to her belly and her heart thumped as his eyes met hers—

Miranda bounced in and announced her presence with a scream like an Orca whale. "He's hot!" Derek pushed his hair out of his eyes and straightened; Chloe's eyes followed him out the door, reluctantly to leave his physique. He paused outside and a hand appeared next to him. Chloe gripped her bedspread as the disembodied hand grabbed his sweatshirt and Tori stepped into the light. She gestured to the room; Derek shrugged and turned towards the window.

It looked like he was smiling the tiniest bit before Tori yanked him out of sight.

The tiny girl let out a sigh and turned to her best friends. "Oh my god," she moaned as she hid her face in the stuffed animal, inhaling the citrusy scent that clung to it as Beth and Miranda pestered her about the "hot guy" she was dating.

"And he's got a nice ass!" declared Kari, a piece of dyed hair falling into her face as she practically vibrated with excitement.

_This is going to be hell, _Chloe thought as her friends jabbered and her mind whirled to figure out a name for the stuffed animal in her arms, who reminded her of a certain anti-social boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy

Four

Oh, This Is A Crawl Space?

Within a few weeks, she was back to normal and everyone but her, Rae, and Derek were heading to the pool. Since Chloe was on her period and refused to use tampons, she opted out. Derek, oddly, wasn't allowed out. She wasn't sure about Rae's excuse.

Chloe decided to see her friends off and stood by the door, wearing a loose _Kill La Kill _sweatshirt she'd stolen from Beth, who was a die hard otaku, and cut offs. Tori stood by her, dressed in shorts and flip-flops, not bothering with a cover up; her dark sunglasses took up half her face.

"But we get to the pool! I love the water," Liz was babbling, brushing away her long hair with every word. Chloe smiled at Simon, who was approaching with a tall, red-haired boy she'd never seen. "Chloe, this is Nate, Nate, this is Chloe." The redhead grinned, freckles flashing.

"I'm his boyfriend," he mock-whispered and Simon's face flushed bright red as he smacked the tall boy's shoulder. The sound made Chloe flinch but Nate simply grinned it off, swept Simon into his arms and paraded around like a strutting peacock.

She laughed until tears streamed from her eyes and she had to clutch the banister to keep from falling. Simon had gone silent and so had Nate. The banister moved and she yelped. "The banister moved!" she squeaked.

"I'm not a banister, Chloe," rumbled a familiar voice and she turned. Tori snorted a laugh as Simon broke into giggles. "S-sorry," Chloe apologized as her face warmed at the sight of Derek behind her. Tori snickered. "Don't be," Nate interjected, patting Chloe's head in an annoying brotherly way, like he knew all the answers to the problems.

She swatted his hand away. Why was Derek here? To see Simon off? Maybe.

"Oh, _Derek_."

It dawned on her _that _was why. To get awayfrom _her_. Rae came around the corner, grinning like a idiot but stopped short and the grin fell of her face when she saw Chloe still gripping Derek's arm. Chloe dropped her hand quickly but not quick enough for Rae's tastes, if the look she shot the blonde was any indication.

Rae then plastered on a fake smile and walked closer; Derek scooted closer to Chloe and she couldn't help it. She burst into laughter, making everyone jump.

She laughed and laughed and laughed, until she was on her knees from it, her stomach cramping as she struggled to breathe. Tears streamed from her eyes as she gasped for breath, her lungs aching, stomach throbbing from the laughter. "I-I-I—" She stopped, glanced up at Derek, who looked, for the most part, horrified at being so close to Rae, and burst into laughter all over again.

It took several calming breaths for her to be able to breath again. "What the hell was that all about?" snarled Rae, her heel nearly stabbing Chloe in the hand. She scrabbled back and got to her feet quickly.

"Simon and I were being stupid," Nate said sharply, turning the dark-skinned girl's attention to him. They stared at each other, Simon sandwiched between them, until Nurse Van Dop cleared her throat and stepped between them.

Chloe caught a glimpse of a faded bruise around the nurse's eye before she ushered the kids out the door and gave the three standing in the foyer a meaningful look. The door closed with a click and silence became evident.

"I'm gonna go shower," Derek muttered and turned away; Chloe felt a prickle of fear crawl up her spine and squeeze her chest with a vice. Ice pumped through her veins. Why did he leave her alone with—

"I-I-I—" The look Rae flashed her was sugary and sweet but something dark clouded her eyes, dark enough to make Chloe want to step out of her body and evaluate the situation from a ghost's point of view.

Chloe turned and ran away.

oOo

Hair damp and sticking to the back of her sweatshirt, Chloe made her way downstairs, bare feet sticking to the cold, cold floor. In the TV room sat Derek, sitting at the computer, sleeves rolls to his elbows, showing off his surprisingly muscular forearms; it looked like he was playing a military game. She stood there, water dripping down her back, watching him, studying him.

His lanky hair was combed back by his fingers and water dripped down his muscular neck, down his broad back. He looked flushed, the skin of his fingertips pink, suggesting he'd taken a shower. "I know you're there," he said, startling her.

She jumped. "How?" she asked softly. He shrugged off her question and turned, an arm draped over the back of the chair. "Where's the molester?" he asked calmly. "M-M-molester?" Chloe echoed.

His green eyes met hers. "Rae. You know, the one who hangs on my every word even when I'm telling her point that I have no interest in her, none what so ever." A smile flitted across her lips. "I'm not sure." She walked closer to Derek and snatched up a pillow, hugging it to her chest as she leaned over his lap, peering at the screen.

_Call of Duty: Ghost Protocol. _

"I didn't peg you as a Call of Duty fan," she said with a smile. His lips twitched. "Yeah." She grabbed a kitchen chair and pulled it up next to him. "So, tell me how to play," she said.

oOo

Everything was dark. Cold. Damp. It smelled like musty basement. Her head was aching and she felt groggy. Her mouth tastes fuzzy, like cotton balls.

_What the hell? _She tried to sit up only to find she couldn't; shock knocked away her drowsiness and she began to frantically try to sit up. Her arms were bound, her legs too; duct tape pulled at the skin around her mouth.

She was breathing heavily when she heard a voice say, "Hey, Rae, have you seen Chloe?" Derek. She tried to scream but nothing came out; panic was tight in her chest as her heart hammered like a mallet in her ribcage. Rustling, like fabric.

"No," Rae replied. The clicking of her heels echoed in Chloe's ears. She squeezed her eyes shut and struggled to her knees. She smacked her head hard on the low ceiling. Her mind was racing as she began to inch forward. What had happened?

She thought back. She and Derek had been talking when Rae walked in as Derek showed Chloe the mechanics of his game. Chloe decided to head upstairs to get her phone, DS maybe? Rae walked in. In her hand she held something, a broken red rectangle. A brick.

Chloe scooted, slipped, and cracked her nose on a column and sat back as blood gushed from her nose. Her stomach cramped. Hit. Rae had hit her in the back of the head, dragged her down to the crawl space and gagged and bound her. Royce…and two other boys helped Rae get the crawl space door open.

She remembered the laughter as the door shut. Now, she was stuck. Stuck in one of the places she hated the most. Tears dripped down her face as her nose throbbed. Something moved behind her, a scuttling. She remembered her aunt saying there were tons of rats in crawl spaces.

Chloe scooted faster but froze when something cold slid across her foot as she realized she was barefoot.

A moan rose behind her as cold fingers wrapped around her bare ankle.


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy

Five

Just chilling down here, Derek.

She screamed so loudly, she thought her head would burst. Her temples throbbed with the rush of blood as fear spiked through her. A cold finger touched her ankle and she kicked, hard. Something snapped and she squinted into the darkness, catching a fuzzy glimpse of something moving.

Anything in her bladder gave way and she scrabbled back, flailing as her bound legs wiggled uselessly. There was another moan as she struggled, her wet jeans digging and chafing her thighs. _Oh my god, _she thought frantically as the thing moved again, brushing her shoulder.

The rancid stench made her stomach flip-flop, threatening to heave. "Gah, gah," said the thing and she caught of a half-rotted skull and she _really _screamed. A rush of blood surged in her jeans and soaked her underwear. Terrified, she snapped her legs out and the skull—zombie, whatever it was—toppled back. It wailed and her hands shook as her fingers scraped at the rope holding her.

They bit into her skin and blood made her fingers slippery. Finally, the rope began to unravel and soon her hands were free. Rustling started behind her and she clawed at the binding on her feet, cheering mentally when it came undone.

Something knocked into her side and she hit her head hard on a pillar. Stars exploded as blood dripped down her face; cold, skeleton hands clawed at her back, scraped against her skin and she spun and kicked one, twice until the zombie dropped away.

She turned and began to crawl, hearing the thumps and shrieks of the dead behind her fading. Her jeans were soaked and really uncomfortable.

"Chloe!"

A hulking figure appeared, illuminated by light. The crawl space door was open and someone found her! She scrambled closer and yelped as she tripped and plowed nose-first into the ground. Blood gushed.

"Chloe, it's me!"

And she saw Derek's glittering green eyes, watching her, his hands reaching. She grasped his forearms and burst into tears against his chest. "I-I-I—dead—z-zom—" she babbled as he stroked her hair.

"I found her!" he called and two sets of shoes appeared. A rat-eyed red-haired woman crouched down and whispered, "Oh my god." The tall, lanky man ignored her and offered a hand, "Let's get you cleaned up, little Chloe Saunders," he said.

oOo

Safe in comfy sweatpants, a change of underwear and her nose bandaged, Chloe sat quietly in Dr. Davidoff's office, (the very tall man), glancing curiously at Derek, who sat in a slouched position, looking very bored. Whenever he caught her staring, he'd hold her gaze until her face warmed and she looked away.

"What on earth were you doing down there?" Dr. Gil (the woman) asked, folding her hands on the table. "I-I c-can't remember," Chloe said weakly and the doctor's stare hardened. "Chloe, you were assaulted and drugged," she said quietly, casting a glance at Derek.

"Derek noticed you were missing and alerted us. You could've died from fright, suffocated," Dr. David off told her, stepping close with a leather bound book in hand. Chloe fidgeted. Just the thought of Rae finding out made her break into a sweat. "I _really _don't know," she rasped out, tears prickling her eyes. She wiped at her face quickly.

"That's all, Chloe. Just…tell us if you do." Dr. Gil didn't sound convinced but she let it go; Chloe got to her feet and headed towards the door. "Oh, Derek," called Dr. Davidoff as Chloe pulled open the door. "Keep an eye out."

"What're you wiping at he?" he whispered to her as they walked down the hallway, shoulder-to-mid bicep. "Why didn't you tell them it was her?" he asked suddenly as he swung himself in front of Chloe's path and crossed his arms. His eyes stared down into her.

"It w-w-wasn't her," Chloe muttered, lowering her eyes from his. Slowly, they trailed the length of his body before they rested on an innocent part, his shoes. His shoes were soccer-ball sized and white, just like one too.

"Chloe," he growled and her eyes snapped up to his face, noting the anger in his eyes as he bore down on her, like an animal. "She could've _killed _you, do you _understand _that?" he snarled.

She stepped back, fear seizing in her gut. A door slammed and he backed off, but his shoulders were tight, tense. He looked like he was going to tell her off some more but decided against it; he walked out of her path and trailed behind her, wordlessly, soundlessly.

Fifteen feet, she glanced back and he was behind her still. Twenty feet. Twenty-five. Down the staircase. He followed. "Would you, like, go away?" she asked as she entered the kitchen. Behind the counter, Royce was peeling an apple, whistling. Whistling. Her brain stuttered.

Footsteps thundered as she woke with a jolt, half-asleep, half-awake, wisps of a dream slipping away. A laugh. A whistle, some pop song. Royce's voice. "See how afraid the schizo is of the dark. Bogeymen and monsters, right?" The slap of hands on flesh, high-fiving him, patting his back.

"He was there."

She turned. Derek hovered behind her, expression dark as night as he glowered at the other boy. Royce tossed the apple in the air and caught it with a grin. Turned. Saw Chloe and the grin flashed fresh, widening. His teeth looked pointy, like a shark's.

A hand crawled out of the cabinet and then another, fingers grey and skin hanging in chunks. _Plop. _A piece sizzled on the counter top. _Plop. _A chunk landed on Royce's foot. She took a deep breath to keep from screaming.

"Hey, Chloe," he greeted like an old friend and she clenched her fists. Nails bit in. She could feel blood weld up under the skin. "H-hi," she answered, forcing politeness as he bit into his skinless apple. _Plop. _The hands vanished. _Plop. _It was the sink, dripping.

Derek's hand touched her back and she relaxed. Royce's eyes narrowed. And then he was back to smiles, eyes still simmering with anger. "I'll see you around," he said and brushed passed them, knocking into Derek's shoulder. Her hand shot around his thick wrist.

"Royce?" Chloe called. He stopped. Turned. "I don't believe I will." His smile dropped and the dark, inhumane anger took over his face again.

"You've just created some enemies." Derek watched Royce leave before he opened the fridge, pulling out a cup of sugar-free vanilla pudding.

"Oddly, it doesn't bother me." She hopped up onto the counter.

A snort as he rattled through the silverware drawer for a spoon. Taking a bite of his pudding, he shrugged. "Until they kill you after they stuff you in a crawl space," he grunted.

She paused, playing with her necklace. "You'll be there to safe me." His green eyes flashed up to her blue ones, confused, and then cautious and he took another bite.

Slowly, he nodded. "I'll try," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

This is what I get for watching Revolutionary Girl Utena for four days straight and finishing it a few minutes ago.

* * *

Crazy

Six

Things quietly settled down after the crawl space. Tori was glued to Chloe every minute of the day, especially when things started…happening. Things started disappearing from her room.

First, it was a few bras vanished. Nothing too serious. Liz and Tori couldn't find it; didn't see it when they were doing the laundry. Next was her panties, the poka dot and cat-print ones.

"Why would _anyone _want your stupid, little girl underwear?" sneered Rae when confronted. Chloe's cheeks warmed dangerously when she noticed Derek lingering behind Rae. _Why should I care if you know someone's been taking my underthings? _she wondered as her heart pounded. His head tilted her way and his green eyes locked onto hers; the pounding increased tenfold and her entire body flushed, not just her cheeks.

He held her gaze, staring, until she broke it, unable to meet his eyes any longer. The door swung shut behind him.

oOo

_Chloe Saunders is a dirty slut. _

Tears blurred her vision as the words mocked her, written in bright red lipstick, scarlet. Her little girl underwear had been tacked up, along with her double A-cup bras, the words "slut" and "little girl" written on every cup.

"Who would do this?" Simon asked quietly as he and Nate hugged Chloe between them; her knuckles ached from where she'd bitten them to keep from crying, the skin irritated and indented with teeth marks.

"I know who," she said, her voice deathly soft. Humiliation shifted gears, shifting towards anger. Her entire face had went up in flames when she first saw it but this time she wasn't ignited with embarrassment; it was anger, pouring hot and acidic in her veins, making her heart pound.

"Her?" Simon's head tracked her.

"You mean Rae? Yeah." She got to her feet and stalked towards Rae's room.

oOo

Chloe had never been in a fight in her entire life. Not verbal, and _certainly _not physical. Now, she was _itching _to punch Rae in the face.

"Rae! Come out! I know it was you!" She pounded on the locked door and someone inside swore. It didn't sound like Rae; it was deeper, masculine. The door opened and Royce stepped out, shirtless, his jeans hanging off his bony hips.

Bile rose in her throat when she saw Rae's state of dress—or lack of really, and the smell was too distinct to go unnoticed. Royce noticed her then, pausing to watch her. "Oh, hello, Chloe," he said pleasantly, smiling a predator's smile. Something dark clouded in his eyes as he buttoned his jeans and zipped them, hiding the evidence of his sin.

Rae was in her bed, sheets covering her nudity; her hair was free of her cornrows and cascading in a curtain of soft curls, the color of copper. She looked dazed, but content, her cheeks glowing with red, flushed. Her clothes lay scattered across the floor.

Royce reached behind him and pulled out a white v-neck, yanking it on as he shouldered passed Chloe, who was speechless with embarrassment. She watched him casually walk down the steps, like he owned them, tucking in his shirt slowly. "Guess who's now who the _real _slut is," Chloe spat venomously, surprising herself.

Rae's head looked up. She had tears in her eyes.

Chloe slammed the door and walked away.

oOo

"Does anyone here have a grudge against you?" asked Dr. Gil, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Chloe pretended to think, forcing an air of confusion. "No," she said, punctuating the end with a soft sob, "All I've done is be nice. I can't think of anyone who'd want to do this." A complete, big, fat _lie. _She met the doctor's beady eyes, and held her eyes open until tears pooled along the rims and spilled down her flushed cheeks.

Dr. Gil handed her a box of tissues and Chloe plucked one, dabbing at her cheeks and wiping her nose. "We'll be on watch. Question every one you've had contact with," the doctor said.

_I know who did this. Why were you crying, looking so dazed, like a forlorn princess? Why do you hate me so? _

Chloe nodded like a good girl and she was let out. The minute she got out of the hall, she wiped her face clean of any traces of crying and popped into the bathroom to splash some cool water on her flushed cheeks. She stared at her reflection for the longest time.

On the way out, she bumped into Derek. "Did you beat her up?" he asked, grabbing her arm tight. His face was inches from hers. "W-what?" she squeaked, her breath freezing in her lungs at the anger in his eyes, the set of his jaw, perspiration on his lip.

"Did you beat up Rae?"

"N-no, wh-why?"

"Someone's done it and they think you had me do it," he snapped. Something frightening flared in his eyes and she stepped back. He noticed and quickly backed off, avoiding her eyes. He was rigid still, his shoulders tense and she knew he wasn't done.

"I saw her, just before Gil called me in," she said slowly, "and Royce—h-he was w-wa-alking out of her room. He gave me a smile and then walked away. She…looked so lonely."

"He came out of her room?" Derek had a thoughtful look, his body wound tight.

"Shirtless. He didn't even bother trying to cover it up," she said.

"Cover what up?" he asked.

"She was naked, her clothes scattered, and she had only the sheet on. But, I-I…" She didn't want to continue but forced the words out. "I got mad, so mad. I said, 'Guess who's now the _real _slut,' and when she looked up at me, she was crying. She looked so sad, so scared…I slammed the door and ran."

"And you didn't tell _Gil_ this?" he snapped, close to her face. "It was _him! _It _has _to be," he growled and he grabbed her by the arm again. His grip was crushing. Fear seized her chest and she panicked; she struggled and her nails scraped against his cheek. He grunted.

"Knock it off, Chloe. You _need _to stay away from those two," he hissed. "You think I don't _know _that?" she spat back and shoved him hard. He stumbled and the contact on her arm was broken. Tears swam as her bicep throbbed.

"You think I'm the stupid, flighty blonde, don't you? All you do is make me fee worse than I already do, which, by the way, is pretty hard but you always manage to make me feel two inches tall." To her horror, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"J-Just leave me a-alone!"

She turned on her heel and ran, nearly bowling over Tori and smacking into Ramon. He stared down at her with dark, dangerous eyes but wiped away a tear from her eyelashes with a gentle finger. She swallowed hard and darted into the bathroom.

As she sat under the hot water, she cried and her arm throbbed and her brain spun in circles, memories of Derek, Ramon, Rae, everyone floating through her brain.

_Why? Why? WHY? _


	7. Chapter 7

Crazy

Seven

I broke Royce's nose?

On Wednesday, Aunt Lauren dropped by to speak with Dr. Davidoff about Chloe's progress. Ever since Thursday of last week, Chloe couldn't bear to be in the same room as Derek—or Ramon or _anyone _for that matter. Her nerves were jittery and shaky and she was a ball of antsy, twitching and drumming her long fingers, her eyes flickering about.

"What's up?" It was Royce, grinning at her in a malicious way that made her feel naked. Her anxiety spiked as she clenched her fist, feeling her nails dig in. "Not in the mood," she forced out, ignoring the way her muscles were twitching and her hands trembling.

He leaned in too close and she stepped back, balling a hand into a tighter fist. His dark eyes gleamed excitedly as he flashed his teeth again, invading her bubble. She pressed the tip of her tongue against her teeth as she tried to listen to hear aunt speaking hurriedly with Dr. Davidoff.

Royce grabbed her arm and she spun around, letting her book fall from her hands and her fist cut through the air. It landed against his nose with a loud crunch. Minutes scampered by. Royce was staring at her from the floor with such hate, he could've melted a steel beam with such a glare; Chloe was staring at her fist with surprise; and Aunt Lauren and Dr. Davidoff were demanding to know what happened.

"What did you do?" spat Aunt Lauren, scowling down at Royce. He was sputtering as his nose began to bleed when a voice from the side of the staircase spoke up, "He fell, Dr. Fellows."

Chloe half-expected Ramon, who seemed to like to save her but—her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him—it was just Derek. He was dressed in a tight black tanktop and ragged jeans, impressive and tall, like a shadow crawled to life. She didn't know whether to laugh or scream or run the other way as his green eyes skimmed passed her and landed on Dr. Fellows and Dr. Davidoff. It was like she didn't even _register _in his stupid radar.

She clenched her jaw while Derek spewed lies and turned to her with a look that read "You're in so much trouble", which she pointedly ignored as she walked passed him. He caught her belt loop and she stumbled back, embarrassed when she yelped. He was staring into her eyes in that stupid intense way he had and she could feel the blood rushing in her veins, her heart pounding, throwing itself against her ribcage.

"Derek?"

It was Dr. Davidoff, breaking the trance and he grunted and dropped Chloe's waistband. Her cheeks aflame, she turned to her aunt, who was eyeballing Derek with a sharp dislike. Did she know?

Her aunt turned and walked away without another word. Royce sneered and flipped her off behind her back and scurried away like a wounded, prideful animal. Derek stared at her a little longer with those sharp eyes before he left too.

"Be careful." His lip curled in disgust and she felt her skin crawl, every hair stand up on end.

oOo

"Wow," sneered Rae as Chloe walked out of the bathroom, damp from a shower. She looked horrible, Chloe noticed, with dark circles and patchy makeup and she looked gaunt, like a skeleton. Her normally well-cared for hair hung in frizzy curls and her clothes hid her body, like she was afraid to show something.

"What?" Chloe asked. "You really _do _look like a little girl in the boob department," the diva said loudly and the schizophrenic swore, attempting to shoulder passed the other girl. But Rae grabbed her sweatshirt and pulled her back.

"I…"

Chloe could see dark skin under the makeup. Bruises? Dark, baggy circled underlined Rae's dark chocolate eyes and she looked thin-faced, cheekbones jutting. Had she been eating? Chloe didn't remember seeing her at dinner or lunch or breakfast; in fact, since the underwear incident last week, she'd hardly seen the other girl at all.

"Move, please. I need…to take a shower." Her railing thin, bony hand let go of Chloe's sweatshirt. "Rae, what's going on?" she asked. But Rae had slammed the door and the water was running.

oOo

Things kept deteriorating. Rae hardly stepped out of her room. Chloe, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why Derek was here…or Ramon for that matter. It was obvious Royce was all sorts of crazy and so was Tori with her seesaw of moods, crying, screaming, throwing things.

"What I mean," Chloe stressed, pushing her soggy carrots across her plate as they ate dinner, "I don't see why_ you're_ here. You don't see g-ghosts or throwing things." Derek stiffened like a statue beside her, his face darkening. He didn't say anything; he was just silent, staring, staring absently ahead as he shoveled bite after bite into his mouth.

"It was nothing," Simon said loudly, waving his fork at her. Flecks of enchilada speckled the table. "A misunderstanding."

"A rather _violent _misunderstanding," laughed Royce as he pulled out his chair and flopped down, slamming his overloaded plate onto the table. The silver wear clattered and her glass teetered, sloshing milk onto the tablecloth. "What?" she stuttered out. "A violent misunderstanding," he repeated, a slow smile working up from the corners of his mouth. Chills slid down her back. "Isn't that right, Derek?" he sneered.

"No." Derek set down his glass quietly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, staring straight ahead. His eyes were glassy, and unfocused, like he was stuck in a memory. "It's not." He shook his head and picked apart his enchilada, peeling the tortilla away, shoving the meat to the left half of his plate. "It was nothing." His eyes glanced at her, sharp and intellectual now.

"Really? I remember correctly that they called the police." Royce's eyebrow arched as he smirked, leaning closer. It was then that she noticed the white bandage on his nose, the splits holding it straight. Derek shoved away from the table and collected his things.

It was the first time he hadn't finished his food.


	8. Chapter 8

Crazy

Eight

I Think It's Called A Love Triangle

Rachelle Rodgers never thought she'd end up like her mama. Her mama was a good, strong, _smart _woman who just fell for the wrong man. _You're so alike, _people used to say as they kicked at her mama and spit at her and called her a slut—all because her mama had fallen for a man who happened to like to hit her. Okay, he e_njoyed _hitting her…a lot.

She stared at her bony fingers, with their translucent skin and blood red fingernails, rings gleaming and thought hard. "You have to go outside eventually," someone from behind her said and she saw Ramon in the doorway, watching her with dark, hooded eyes.

"What?" she blurted and winced when she realized her teeth were flecked with blood. Her cheek burned as she remembered how Royce had struck her, slamming into her hard until she was numb and gone and floating in that lovely space. He always was so rough; at first, it was wild and kinky and amazing but now it left her feeling tired and sick and so very

very disgusting

so disgusting.

_Nothing but a slut, _she thought darkly as she yanked a brush through the bristly remains of her hair. All this stress was getting to her; she looked like death on two legs, growing thinner and thinner each day, paler and paler,

so pale

almost like a china doll

And she could hardly stand to see her ugly reflection. All the sorrow in her eyes, like washed-down chocolates, and the bloody corner of her lips; every time she moved her head, she saw the red-and-brown bruised hickey, teeth indents gross and puffy, like he'd been trying to chew her skin off.

"I know what he does," he said suddenly, crossing the room within a few strides. Her heart thumped

twice loudly

thrice shrilly

against her thin chest and she thought she saw the skin there jumping, like her heart was trying escape. She carefully lowered her eyes and paused as she felt him behind her, his hands on her shoulders. They looked lovely together, his creamy skin against her darker tone.

"Please, Rachelle, let me help you," he whispered and his voice broke, his Russian accent dark and thick and exotic. She wanted to burst into tears and

slap him silly

and kiss his teeth

and kick him in his gut

and maybe do all those things.

Instead, brokenly, she whimpered, "How?" For a very long time, he didn't answer, just took the brush from her and stroked her hair, brushing through it softly, like she was fragile and worth something and not a complete waste of space, like she deserved the air that Royce loved to choke out of her.

"We get rid of Royce." His eyes met hers and he smiled dangerously; he looked like a devil in the disguise of an angel.

oOo

The sun was high in the sky when she peeked out of her bedroom. Downstairs, there was a few snippets of normal, human conversation as she headed for the stairs. A door slammed and she stumbled, her bones throbbing from the impact of her fall.

"Are you o-okay?"

She craned her head back and saw wide, baby blue eyes and freckled cheeks. Curls of the palest shade of red. Pale lashes. Chloe Saunders. "Yeah," Rae managed out a bit shakily as Chloe helped her to her feet, "I am."

"Are you coming to lunch?"

She shied away from the shorter girl, painfully conscious of her wild, neglected hair and bruises and bleeding corners of her mouth, the terror that filled her eyes. _Make some friends, _Ramon had told her gently, dabbing at the blood.

"Yeah," she said, quietly at first, her voice hoarse and sleepy, and then she said it louder, stronger. She had Ramon to back her up now.

"I think I will."

oOo

They were staring, staring, staring with their stupid, stupid eyes and mouths open and the conversations died. Immediately, she felt the full force of her toxic habits with Royce and she had to sit down right there in the middle of the floor before her legs crumpled. Chloe let out a sound of alarm but Rae waved her off.

"I haven't walked for such a long time," she muttered as he voice cracked. She felt broken and tired and she wanted to sleep forever, curl up in Ramon's arm and hear him say everything would be okay and that she could sleep.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I-I think…" She faltered as heavy, familiar footsteps thudded and a voice sneered, "What's this?"

She looked up and her mouth stopped knowing what words and what was the sound of nothing; she shaped words that never came out as Liam's cold, grey eyes stared down at her. Fear and anxiety unfurled in her stomach as his mouth twisted a little bit.

"I've fallen and I can't seem to get up," she rasped and he reached down, God he was so gorgeous and deadly, just like Ramon, and she wanted to bury her face in his skin and drink him up forever, and hoisted her up, like she weighed nothing.

"Save me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Chloe," she managed to joke weakly before he swept her out of the room. The door was swinging wildly and the last thing she saw were worried blue eyes staring at her like she'd signed her death certificate.

oOo

"Here." He shoved something at her as she sat up in his and Ramon's room, dizzy and feeling light as a feather. Like she wasn't wasting away. "Has Ramon told you?" she asked in a whisper, crawling closer. She felt weak and heavy and light and strong and it was all so very, very, _very _confusing. She blinked at him, looking at where the rays of sun streamed around his broad shoulders.

"We're going to get rid of him," she mumbled, taking the sandwich from his rough hands and taking a bite. Jelly squished between her gums. Peanut butter glued her lips shut and she pretended that she couldn't speak when Liam hounded her gently for more information.

Then, with her belly fuller than it had been in weeks and her appetite back, she curled up in a patch of warm, warm sun and closed her eyes and dreamt of leaving with Liam and Ramon.


End file.
